The present disclosure relates generally to prosthetic devices and, more particularly, to prosthetic knees imparted with electronically improved motility and safety.
Attempts have been made to overcome the drawbacks associated with the function of prosthetic knees by incorporating actuators that are actively, or computer, controlled. Based on inputs from sensors, the computer controls the amount of resistance provided by the actuator in order to adapt to changes in terrain and gait speed and decide when the transition from stiff to loose, or vice versa, should occur, thereby increasing safety, improving gait symmetry, and increasing energy efficiency. Current prosthetic knees that incorporate computer controlled actuators are relatively complex and heavy, which both increases cost and is burdensome to the user. Among the attempts to address the instant problems are found the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,764,520 B2, 6,755,870 B1, 6,740,125 B2; 6,719,806 B1, 6,673,117 B1, 6,610,101 B2, 6,517,585 B1, 6,423,098 B1, 6,113,642; 5,888,212; 5,571,205; and 5,383,939, each of which differs from the instant teachings.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a prosthetic knee that provides the gait speed adaptability and safety of a computer controlled knee but is relatively lightweight and simple in design. The present disclosure fulfills this need and others.